


You won't have to wait

by ephemeryon



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, heronstairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this: “So Will and Jem are training, perhaps, getting all sweaty, and the training turns into a little mock tussling and they fall to the floor, Jem on top of Will, and exchange a long look, and then Jem leans in for a long kiss.. The weapons fall to the floor, unneeded…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You won't have to wait

Jem and Will were sparring back and forth in the training room above the Institute. Jem had suggested it, and even though Will was always worried about him, Jem had insisted it would make him feel _worse_ if he’d refused, so he’d agreed to it. Even with Jem’s condition, he was still quick and cunning and an even match for Will, who couldn’t always anticipate his moves. 

Still, they’d been going at it for a while now and Will was starting to get worried. “Jem,” he panted, dodging his sword, “Do you think—maybe we should stop eventually?” 

“Maybe that would be for the best…” Jem said, smiling a little, to which Will lowered his weapon. Jem took the advantage and pushed forward, tackling Will to the ground. He was kneeling on top of him, breathing hard, his sword on Will’s throat. 

“Gotcha,” he said, and swallowed between breaths. He stayed there for a few minutes, and Will looked at him a bit incredulously. 

“Jem,” he said, a slight flush creeping into his cheeks. “What’re you…” and Jem suddenly threw his sword aside and kissed him. Will’s fell out of his hand, clattering on the floor. 

He hadn’t thought about it much before doing it, and perhaps he should have. But Will surprised him by kissing him back, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Jem’s torso, making the kiss deeper and more intense. 

They pulled apart a little bit to breathe, both of them breathing harder and their faces more flushed than when they’d been training. They just looked at each other for a little while before Will sat up and pushed Jem against the wall, straddling him and kissing him savagely, biting his lip and moving against him hungrily. 

“Will…I…” Jem breathed when Will pulled away for a minute. 

“You don’t know how long…I’ve been waiting to do that. This,” Will said. “God, you’re so…” Instead of continuing the sentence, he kissed him again and Jem tangled his fingers in Will’s hair and then ran them down his back and pushed them up his shirt. 

Will pulled Jem’s shirt off, running his hands along his smooth chest, kissing the _parabatai_ rune and biting his nipple. Jem sucked in a breath. 

“Is that okay?” Will asked, looking up at him. Jem nodded, and Will bit his shoulder and neck and went down further, unbuttoning his pants. “Is this okay?” Will asked. Jem bit his lip, nodding again. 

Will kissed down and around it before licking him from base to tip and then putting him in his mouth. 

“Will,” Jem said, wincing almost as if he was in pain, trying not to breathe too embarrassingly loud. 

Will was kind of surprisingly good at this, or maybe he was just so turned on it didn’t matter, but in any case he could feel the pleasure overtaking him until he was dizzy with it and knew he wouldn’t last long as he arched up, embarrassingly making small whimpering noises he couldn’t seem to control.

Almost before he knew it he was coming, spilling into Will’s mouth as he swallowed it. The world seemed to be kind of hazy, almost, as Will pulled away and kissed him on the shoulder. 

Will waited for a few seconds as Jem came down from the high before Jem unbuttoned his shirt then, pulling it off. He kissed Will’s chest, going down until he reached his pants to undo them, his erection springing free. 

Jem started immediately, sucking what he could reach and using his hands for the rest, moaning around him. 

“Oh God,” Will moaned, his head thrown back. “Oh God…ah…” he clenched his teeth to try to keep from coming too soon, hands pressed on the floor. “Oh God, oh God, oh God…” he groaned, finally giving up and letting go, coming into Jem’s mouth as he swallowed. 

Jem sat up slowly then, and even though they were both sweaty from multiple activities, he wrapped his arms around Will and Will did the same. 

“I hope I don’t have to wait as long to do that again next time,” Will said.

“Don’t worry,” Jem replied. “You won’t.”


End file.
